


Karma

by SoloTsuki



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Evil Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Karma - Freeform, MariBat, Maribat Au Tie In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloTsuki/pseuds/SoloTsuki
Summary: Marinette didn't think it would end like this.Karma did
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I will continue this AU I thought up but enjoy this edge  
._.

Adrien Agreste lost the black cat a year after Lila's appearance.  
Master had told her it was to save her.  
She got the black cat miraculous a week after Chat Noir's discharge.  
Fu said it was over and Hawkmoth would probably win after Chat Blanc's creation. 

Run away he said.  
Hide Tikki and Plagg.

She put on the ring while wearing the earings. 

Karma was born.  
Fu said he had never heard of this.  
Instead of a wish  
Perfect Harmony was created.  
Karma was  
Invincible.  
Marinette changed completely  
Her eyes  
one pitch black  
one milky white 

Her hair half and half now reached her waist. It was braided together the Black and white forming into a gray at the tips. 

Karma was almost identical her outfit was just inverted.  
Instead of the suit Ladybug and Chat Noir wore.  
Karma was in a outfit that almost reminded her of Reverser except her hood had cat ears and her face wasnt half and half.  
According to Hawkmoth she truly was a goddess. 

Karma hated it  
Chat Blanc called her even worse than him.  
Maybe he was right.  
Fu was dead Chat Bla- no Adrien made sure of it.  
Gabriel laughed at her said her mentor deserved it. 

Karma laughed too. 

With a snap of her fingers  
Mayura no Nathalie was dead 

Karma laughed when both Adrien and Gabriel screamed bloody murder. 

Where was that reaction when Adrien killed her parents and Fu? 

"Karma always comes back Gabriel."  
She spoke softly as she pulled the Peacock Miraculous from the corpse. 

Another Snap  
She now had the Butterfly  
Gabriel's face at that moment  
It was absolutely wrecked  
she loved it 

Another Snap  
Emilie Agreste awoke  
Karma laughed cupping Emilie's cheek.  
"You abused the miraculous too Emilie Agreste.  
But your Husband and son have commited a crime far greater than yours."  
She then Let go of Emilie. 

Another Snap  
The Parisian police force looked around for a minute then looked at Karma.  
"Wrong Person. That one is Hawkmoth the other was Chat Noir." 

Another snap  
Nathalie screamed reaching desperately for air.  
Karma laughed  
"You got what you wanted Gabriel your family is back together." 

With that  
Karma walked out of the building.  
____________________________________  
She sat silently with the Kwami.  
They were at the top of the Eiffel Tower.  
Right now the Kwami were discussing a save area to hide.  
Tikki and Plagg being the most vocal.  
Marinette blanked out a while ago. 

Karma changed her  
She felt the change  
No  
She saw the change 

The strings of fate she saw them now  
The main glowing one was connected to  
Duusu.  
Thats where she'll start  
"Duusu. Do you have a human you want to return to?"  
No Kwami tried to speak up on the human part. 

"Yes ma'am there's a previous Peacock there I would like to ask to stay with him." 

Marinette nodded.  
Tikki and Plagg were now laying on her shoulder.  
"Where Duusu."  
"He lives in Gotham Ma'am." 

Marinette stood up.  
Karma's eyes brightened.  
"Let's Go."


	2. Karma Finds A Bird

Karma blinked 

Gotham was a strange place.  
The destructive energy here was almost overwhelming. 

There was no creation here it was a pitch black abyss of destructive energy. 

"Duusu can you feel him around here."   
The Kwami shrugged. She sighed sitting down on the edge of the building. 

"We have spent a few weeks here with no progress. Wayzz is getting cranky." Bobbing her head looking down at the city. 

A click

"Hello. Who are you?" She didnt even spare a glance to the figure behind her. 

"What do you want with Gotham?" A male.   
He was a year older than her. 

"Im not here to harm your city if that's what you mean." She could feel it now that her mind wasn't cloudy with Kwami shouting this was a pure destruction soul. 

"That doesn't answe-.   
Snap   
She was behind him now looking over at the other edge of the city.   
"My name is Karma. I am what my name is I destroyed your tracker by the way. I don't appreciate you stalking me." 

Snap 

She stood infront of him.   
Now she could see the shock through his domino mask.   
She could right now find out his identity it would just take another snap. 

"My business here will not bother you.   
To show you some good will. Black Cat"  
She looked off in the distance. 

"That Asylum. The people keep breaking out correct?" She giggled. The boy's shocked face went grim. 

Snap

"There. They can't leave. Only good souls can leave." She blinked the boy looked like she was crazy. 

"Your name." She held out her hand. 

The boy growled for a moment putting away his blade.  
"Robin." 

Ah this boy. He was precious. 

"My real name is Marinette. You won't find me anywhere though. I had to delete myself from everything so no one could find what I hold."  
She sat down again at the edge of the building.

Snap 

"You. Batman's child won't be able ever defeat me if you see me as a threat. I wouldn't even fight you to be honest.

She held out her hand.   
You have a soul that would be dear to me if your kind hadn't betrayed me." 

Snap 

"Check out the Ladybug and Chat Noir search results in French."   
She leaned further off the edge of the building.   
"You and your family will see through my viel Robin. I am looking for someone now." 

She laughed. 

"Enjoy the new Asylum. They'll never leave."

Extra: 

"Father that girl was correct. Penguin was found back in his cell with no memory of his escape." 

Damian sighed frustrated looking at the report. 

"Well seems we do need to keep a look out for that girl."   
Damian nodded. 

"After all. We need to repay her for this deed."


	3. Karma Finds a Bird a New Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma gives up her search as birds discover her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda forgot about this story tbh. I had the "final" chapter done for a while. I've just been lazy.  
I'll maybe continue. Probably.

"Ladybug disappeared after the Akuma Karma exposed not only Hawkmoth but also her partner Chat Noir."

"Karma disappeared and many people were killed but brought back instantly except the baker family's Dupain-Cheng."

"Gabriel Agreste had been marked a terrorist along with his son.

His wife being placed in a mental ward due to her instability with what her family caused."

"A girl named Lila Rossi was also tried for aiding Agreste in the akumatization of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng who's form was called Karma. "

"But according to Karma half of these are lies she put mainly that Karma is still her and she is Ladybug."

"She is looking for someone here in Gotham and as she promised the Asylum can't be broken out of. All attempts have completely stopped after Damian made contact with her." Tim looked around at the table.

Bruce was mainly looking at the before photo of Karma.

The girl didn't look like what the bodycam footage had provided.

Yet she was here. 

The features matched.

"We should take her to whoever she wants to visit she literally just made our prison a prison."

Damian slammed the table.

"We don't know who she wants and what she wants with them. From the Paris footage she will kill them before we could even stop her."

Jason laughed.

"I know for a fact that girl doesn't even have a home and all the people who have wronged her have been dealt with because you are alive right now."

The table nodded in agreement.

Bruce finally spoke up.

"Let's see what she wants if it's unreasonable and out of our power. We can at least provide her closure."

The Table went silent.

They couldn't disagree there was no right. This was one easy but complicated mission.

"Karma spotted on top of Gotham Academy."

"Perfect time to speak to her.

Suit Up."

______

"Dont je connais la cause

C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie

Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie

Et dès que je l'aperçois

Alors je sens en moi

Mon cœur qui bat

Des nuits d'amour à plus finir"

Marinette drifted off to her thoughts

Duusu had yet to sense her old friend and Marinette had been jumping for hours at this point.

"La Vie en Rose. A nice song choice Marinette."

Karma blinked for a moment and turned to look at the latest bat.

"Hello Red Robin did you need something?"

He calmly sat next to her while she turned again looking at the view of Gotham.

"Can you tell us who you want to meet and why?"

She heard her sigh and turned to look at him. "At this point I assume he's with you guys since I can't even track him down with my magic."

She looked down and tapped on her dress pocket. A blue blur rushed out and stared at him.

"Hello I am Duusu. I am a Kwami we give magical powers to people we deem worthy. Have you seen or heard of Alfred Penningworth?"

Tim looked down at his communicator that had been broadcasting this whole conversation.

"We already know you've been broadcasting can you just give Duusu his wish."

Click

"Ms. Karma is it true that Duusu wants me back?"

Karma sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes Duusu's brooch was broken and I had to fix it and she wanted to be with you. He brooch is fresh and cannot handle transformation and need positivity and since my current form is full of despair. I cannot wield her."

Karma looked down at Duusu again who was crying in her palms. Red Robin didn't know this part it seems.

"Keep her for as long as you want just don't give her to another or I will be back."

"Alright Tim. Take my child to him if I see you stop for one moment. Well you won't be a robin anymore.

Now Duusu we taught you the signal if anything bad happens. If anyone tries to steal you, I will be there shortly before they get your power."

With that Red Robin left with the brooch and once again she had no purpose.

"Hey. What do you guys want to do now?"

Karma looked down at all her pockets which housed the Kwami at the moment.

"Let's get a house!"

"Can we make a cheese factory?"

"Plagg thats gross. Lets start off small!"

"Let's get a place where we can have a garden!"

"Alright do we want to make a house or do we want to live in an apartment that maybe has a garden?"

Plagg sighed. He had lost his cheese dream once again.

"Nooro wants a garden let's get an apartment."

Karma huffed again.

"Alright then. Legal or non legal?"

All the Kwami began to think.

"Sugar Cube come on lets do this the illegal way. Marinette is tired!"

Tikki sighed. She hated when Plagg was right.

"Fine we'll do this the illegal way but when we get money we're gonna buy the apartment!"

Karma nodded.

Snap


End file.
